cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kari Fisk
|order = President, University of Western Uralica |term_start = 1 August 2010 |birth_date = 17 May 1955 |birth_place = Šiauliai, |spouse = Maria Fisk |children = Andi and Margit Fisk |almamater = |religion = Roman Catholic }} Dr. Kari Fisk (Lithuanian name Karijus Fiskas, b. 17 May 1955, Šiauliai, then Soviet Union) is a Uralican politician and scholar. Formerly a faculty member of Uralikan Yliopisto within the Department of Political Science, he is now the President of the new University of Western Uralica just outside of Cherepovets. He is also a regular member of the Uralican Tribal Council, having missed only one term since first being elected. Biography Kari Fisk was born to a Livonian father and Lithuanian mother in northern Lithuania, where he grew up in a society that begrudgingly adhered to the principles of Communism. At a young age it was found out that he was a precocious, intelligent young man, so he was given a wide choice of schools when he finally graduated from High School. Since he spoke no Estonian yet, he decided to enroll in the University of Tartu, which taught Estonian, with the medium of teaching being Russian. He graduated from Tartu in 1978 with a degree in Philology, and would go on to get a teaching certificate after another year of training. But he was dissatisfied in the Russian-dominated Soviet Union, where both of his peoples were under the jackboot of Moscow, especially the unrecognised Livonians, who were declining in number. He decided to try to leave the country by whatever means necessary, but his first attempt ended with him being arrested and jailed for two years. The second time, he moved to Poland and met Lech Waŀęsa, to whom he told his life's story. He became a supporter of Solidarity in Poland just before the enaction of martial law in the nation, but he was told by Waŀęsa to keep on trying to effect change instead of running away. This lit a fire under him. Brezhnev's death in 1982 sparked him to begin campaigning against Moscow, and he was far from alone, as tensions were building between Moscow and the Baltics in general - they believed that their occupation was illegal. Before Gorbachev came to power in 1985, he would be jailed a second time, but only for a few days for participating in a demonstration in his home city. Not long after Gorbachev came to power, he met his eventual wife while applying for his old teaching job in Šiauliai. They would marry in early 1986 and their firstborn, Andi, was born in December. The moment he was able to leave the country, he did, but he swore he'd be back. He did not return until the beginning of 1990, but by that time he had done a second BA, in political science, in Canada. He would champion two causes upon his return - a Lithuania free of Moscow, and improvement in the quality of life of his people the Livonians. The first ended up being a smashing success, as the Lithuanians were the first to break from Moscow and to be recognised as independent. The second, however, would not go over quite as well. Slightly discouraged, he decided to quit teaching to further his education abroad, and in 1994, he started his MA in Political Science at the University of Toronto. His progress there was so good that he was touted by several prestigious American schools as well as Oxford, Cambridge, Paris-Sorbonne, Bonn, and Helsinki. He decided to take the offer from the University of Pennsylvania, which led to another move, just before the birth of his second child, Margit. As a result of the moving around, Andi grew up speaking three languages - English with his friends, Liv with his father, and Lithuanian with his mother. They decided to remain in the United States until Andi finished high school, which would be the summer of 2004. In the meantime, after completing his PhD in political science, he found himself getting an instant job within the faculty as a sessional, and was popular with his students for his brutal honesty, sharp wit, and slightly comical methods of teaching. But, true to his promise, after the 2003-2004 school year was over, he left to return to Lithuania. But only a year and a quarter would pass before Cataclysm came. They ended up having to seek refuge underground as Lithuania was devastated by natural and human-caused catastrophe. The hometown of both the Fisk and Isakauskaite families (Isakauska(s/ite) was his wife's maiden name) was completely laid to waste, leaving them to pick up the pieces after the Robertian Era dawned. With the Robertian Era came a new potential autocratic entity - the New Pacific Order - however for the next two years they would instead end up in the NAAC in the state of Tartu. Up to Great War III, not much happened in the lives of the Fisks, except for Kari being rehired as a teacher and Andi leaving the family to pursue a career in professional football (soccer). He would end up in England, and remained there until Uralica's foundation. But during Great War III, the systematic persecution of all Uralics, including Estonians and Livonians, hit close to home. Although they were relatively safe in Tartu, Livonians (and Ingrians as well) in Kingisepp were coming under heavy fire. Not surprisingly, there was much outrage from the nation, but as it would eventually come under attack, the wasn't anything that could be done about it. However, Kari had heard of another Tartu alumnus, Vaido Kuik, who had set up shop in the distant city of Syktyvkar, so for the sake of his family's safety, he decided to take his family and flee there. Two weeks later, he met Kuik for the first time, and the Estonian convinced him to join the Uralicist Movement, which had given the persecutions a human face. As a Uralicist, he began to "do something about it," calling for an end to persecution of people who had lived in the land for centuries more than the Russians had. Always a Roman Catholic due to his Lithuanian upbringing, he was given a rush of encouragement when the Pope of Rome himself threw his support behind the Uralicist Movement in a papal decree given on 3 July 2007, two days after Metropolitan Nikolay Kosov called on "true adherents to Orthodoxy" to fight against "the evils of racial and ethnic bigotry." This also reignited his faith, and he began getting involved more in the life of his local church. He was given a teaching job at Syktyvkar State University, where he taught political science while attending Movement meetings. He was not involved in the Syktyvkar Riots of early March 2008 for this very reason, but did partake in the Three-Day Revolution, and was on hand to be the first Livonian to sign the Uralican Constitution. The family moved to Vaahruše not long after the fact. The teaching job he had at SSU transferred over to the newly-founded Uralikan Yliopisto, where he joined a very adept team of Political Science professors that also included Yevgeny Kolpakov, Vlasi Malenkov, and Jarno Laaksonen. But in mid-2010, he was approached by Ovdey Shlomov, both president of UY and a chief education adviser to Chief Jarkko Salomäki, and asked if he wanted to head up a pilot project for a new, independent university in the Livonian-heavy Cherepovets area. Since he and his wife and daughter had since moved to West Uralica, he jumped at the opportunity. He would become president of the University of Western Uralica, based just outside the western border of the Cherepovets Unitary Authority. He commutes every day from Sheksna. He has also been the most-elected Livonian to the Council, having run in 29 sessions and been elected in 28. Trivia *He speaks eight languages fluently - Liv, Estonian, Finnish, Lithuanian, Russian, English, Veps, and Karelian. He is in the process of trying to learn Hungarian as well. *He is one of only forty remaining speakers of the Liv language, and has no qualms about teaching the language to interested youngsters. *His favourite sports team, not surprisingly, is Dinamo Vologda, of which his son Andi is a current member. He also enjoys watching tennis. *He loves classical music, and attends Estonian music festivals both in Vaahruše, where he used to live, and in Tallinn. *He is considered one of Uralica's funniest professors. Category:People of Uralica